


Restricted Area

by Scullys_laughter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, RST, UST, crack kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scullys_laughter/pseuds/Scullys_laughter
Summary: Mulder and Scully storm Area 51.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	Restricted Area

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in season 6 or 7, after Dreamland and Field Trip

“Do you feel like James Bond yet, Mulder?” Scully’s expression was almost innocent, but they both knew he looked more like a Teletubbie at the moment.

“Jealous much, Scully? Frohike, tell me you got another one of these laying around for Agent Scully here”, Mulder addressed a balding head frowning in concentration from an unsettling position between his legs.

Frohike scoffed, while focusing on one of the most complex buckle straps he’d ever seen. “Laying around? This is one of rarest and most valuable pieces of tech we’ve ever laid our hands on. There are only two prototypes and the second one is on the run with its creator.”

“It makes my butt too heavy, throws me off balance,” Mulder complained. Scully’d make a really cute Teletubbie, he thought.

“Who is he running from?” Scully asked.

“Everybody. The government, Russians, Chinese, criminal authorities, everyone who knows about it wants it. But the negotiations didn’t run smoothly from what we know.” Langly provided.

“So for what purpose, pray tell me, have you dragged me to Nevada and consented to being strapped into some kind of spacesuit with targets almost literally drawn on it?” She looked at Mulder quizzically.

“The guys told me this thing is capable of hacking locks, disabling all known kinds of surveillance equipment AND making it seem like everything’s running smoothly.” Mulder grinned. “It’ll make us invisible to tech, Scully. Even the newest motion sensors they got in Area 51.”

A pause.

“No.”

“Oh yes.”

“I’m leaving. Gonna go help your mother make funeral arrangements.”

Mulder couldn’t decide between the panic face and the pout and made both.

“We’ve got a plan, Scully. It’s a good plan, really. We got the guards’ routes and schedules, and this thing has loads of sensors and data transmitters! The guys will be able to hear and talk to us and they’ll hack into their comms so IF the military detects something we’ll leave even before they figure it out! And… and Frohike’s got a laser for you!”

“A laser? Is this some kind of Star Wars fantasy for you all?” Her eyebrow arched as high as ever.

“On the contrary, Agent Scully, it’s wondrous scientific reality! The laser only dissolves metal so if you are to make the hole in the fence low enough it won’t be that visible in the surrounding grass. I thought it would be safer in your capable hands and farther from the prototype suit”. Frohike slapped at Mulder’s hands which were fiddling with the suit’s controls. Mulder sighed. He really wanted the laser.

Scully took a deep calming breath. “You guys tested all this I hope?”

Langley pulled a face. “Numerous times. Byers even compiled the data, he’s been dying to show anyone interested. It’ll be legendary. I’d go myself, but I can barely walk with that thing on”.

And I don’t want to risk being shot at in an open field, he thought to himself.

“Mulder, need I remind you that they are allowed to shoot on site? We can lose our jobs AND lives over this.” Mulder just gazed back at her with a disgustingly cute puppy dog look. It dawned on her that it’s actually been a few weeks since any of them have been in mortal danger. Nothing good lasts forever, apparently.

On the contrary to what she might be thinking, he valued their lives greatly. Her life, that is. But this - this might be the most extraordinary thing he’d ever get a chance to see (save her) and he wanted to experience it together.

“Scully.” He grabbed her shoulders clumsily. “We’ll be safe, I know it. And I can feel that this is it. The proof we need. The holy grail. The real UFOs, Scully. Maybe even EBEs. They got it all in there.”

He was out of his mind.

“You’re out of your mind. But I’ll come. If only to drag your ass out of there before you kill yourself.” It was hardly more dangerous than their average case. If nothing else it’ll be a nice walk under the stars, she thought.

They were gonna storm Area 51.

***

More accurately, they were gonna quietly sneak inside Area 51, illegally gather some data on a few obscure government structures, and with any luck leave unnoticed.

Mulder was fidgeting and did nothing to tone down his exhilaration. He could tell that Scully was also excited. She hummed. After Frohike showed her how to handle the laser she was busy carving some kind of incomprehensible blob shape in a thick metal sheet. She licked her lips sometimes in concentration and he was trying hard to find something else to stare at. The guys were busy with calibrating data receivers and comm systems.

He pondered on how good Scully looked in her little spy outfit. She looked breathtakingly sexy, no other words for it. It wasn’t really a spy outfit, but apparently she’d figured their escapade wasn’t worth another ruined suit and wore some black cargo pants and a thin sweater. Her sneakers were white though and hair red, so he doubted she’d blend into the night, but he enjoyed the outfit immensely. She was bent over her work and her top rode up a bit showing a thin strip of soft Scully skin.

Mulder fidgeted again puckering his lips unconsciously. Then moved to block Frohike’s view of her and mentally slapped himself for being a pervert and an idiot. He needed to make a joke.

“How’s the autopsy going, Doc?” Mulder winced internally.

Scully proudly held up the metal blob, smiling.

“I was going for a human heart, but this laser is harder to control than it looks. It resembles Antarctica though, don’t you think? On the map?” She handed the piece of metal to him. “Might make a good key chain.”

Mulder looked like she just gave him an alien with a bow on top. Then he scrambled to put his key ring through the hole. He had no idea what Antarctica looked like on the map.

“Are you coming on to me?” Another internal slap. And wince.

Scully rolled her eyes and went back to her metal sheet. Her cheeks colored light pink, but he could blame it on the laser light. They really needed to address that hallway situation.

***

Scully was starting to panic. This was a desert. There wasn’t that much grass to hide in, just some small dryish bushes here and there.

“Where are you even going to hide the car?”

“There are some big rocks about 900 feet from the fence” Byers replied casually. Sometimes Scully thought he was even crazier than the rest of them.

Langly gave her a cheerful smile. “You’ll have a window of 13 minutes to get through the fence and over to the first site. They actually seem to patrol the perimeter a lot more than the sites, according to the schedules.”

“Marvelous.” Scully looked at Mulder. He was maintaining a tight lipped smile and rubbing his palms on his thighs, apparently getting ready for the run or trying to calm himself. How on earth did the man manage to look sexy during nervous fits?

“We’re about to go off the main road. Prepare for some turbulence. And I’m turning off the headlights”, Byers said.

It didn’t prepare anybody for the powerful jolt when the jeep went over the road edge. Frohike grunted, Langley shrieked, Mulder bumped his head on the roof of the car and also shrieked when Scully elbowed him in the crotch somehow.

“Sorry” Byers and Scully said in unison.

“It’s okay…” Mulder hadn’t planned to see the stars this early in the night, but he’d take anything she was ready to give him.

***

They hunched over and ran. Mulder was almost crouching while holding the suit controls behind him so they wouldn’t drag on the ground. Scully kept one hand on the laser and another one on her gun. Her torso was bent forward to seem smaller as well. Scully, not packing a good 20 pounds of steel prototype suite on her, was ahead of him giving another view he’d never forget. Soon she was at the fence busy with the laser when he caught up to her, panting.

“You’re a spy girl Scully. Even I didn’t know I’ve had this fantasy.” It was a lie. He was playing out this fantasy in his head for the past 3 hours.

“Care to share?” Was she flirting back? He was pretty sure she was.

“I’m afraid you’ll bury me right here if I do.”

“Are you ready to get down and dirty then?” She held up a piece of the fence for him to crawl under.

He got on his knees and tried to shimmy through the hole. No luck. Somewhere under him, metal scraped pretty loudly.

“Mulder, what is it?”

“I think I got tangled in the fence. You gotta help, I can’t see anything down there.”

“It’s not like I can just bust a flashlight here. They’ll spot us.” She attempted to try to untangle him.

There was a static noise in their ears. “M and S what’s the holdup? You are losing time.”

“Mulder’s stuck. What’s with the M and S? Is it an M&M’s joke? Because it’s dumb.”

“Code names. Would you prefer Mouse and Spider?”

“I hate spiders.” Mulder murmured. Scully was concentrating on the tangles. Mulder shifted uncomfortably.

“Scorpion? Shark? By the way, you got a guard on 3 hundred. ETA 4-5 minutes.”

“Mulder, I’m gonna have to cut this with the laser. Stay still.”

As if Scully’s elbow earlier wasn't bad enough, her laser pointing at his crotch made him truly uneasy.

“You seem to enjoy this a lot Scully,” he whimpered. There was sweat beading on both of their foreheads for different reasons.

“Oh, I do. Ok, I think you’re good to go.” Scully moved to put the laser in its holster. She’d never seen Mulder move so fast. She followed under the fence and they continued on to their first coordinates which happened to be a big, old, gray concrete box.

“Do they patrol the perimeter of these buildings?” Scully asked.

“No, there are cameras everywhere. And since you guys are standing right under one of them, we can assume that the prototype performs smoothly. But one of the area perimeter guards might get a visual on you soon, so I suggest you get on with opening the door.”

Mulder made a beeline to the door and slapped one of the suit’s weird extensions onto the lock.

“Hacking, estimated time 17 seconds” Langly’s voice over the static.

“What if there are people inside?” Scully asked.

“Heat sensors show nothing. Ooh, look you’re so red! Excited or scared?” Mulder teased.

“You’re redder.”

“You are.”

The door clicked open.

There was a bright light inside. No bees, though, thankfully. There were, however, aircrafts like they’d never seen before. They looked really cool, but not necessarily alien.

“Scully, look! Guys, you are getting this?” Mulder whispered into the mic. “Yeah, get closer” came the answer.

They moved in. Mulder raised his hand to touch the smooth black wing but snatched it back in the last moment. His mouth hung open in wonder. Scully was crouching under the belly of the small aircraft.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you Mulder, but it says “Assembled in Utah” right here”.

“Hm… I get a feeling I’ve already seen it, but I can’t really place it. Do we know someone named Morris?”

“Why?”

“I keep getting this feeling of deja vu and this name keeps popping up. Morris Pitcher or something.”

“I don’t know, maybe some kind of MUFON crackpot,” Scully shrugged.

“Guys, the heat sensors picking up something under you, probably people. Like a few floors lower and they seem to be moving up.”

“There’s an elevator on the far right. Let's get out of here, Mulder. They’re probably going to the surface.”

They made a beeline to the door they came through initially and thankfully it opened instantly.

“There’s some debris over there, let’s go! Langly, are they following?”

“I don’t…Yes, they are moving towards the door, run!”

They ran and crouched behind a pile of rusty metal stuff.

“What is this? It smells like some kind ammonia…Mulder…” Scully gestured at some kind of carving on the metal expanse. “I’ve never seen anything like it…”

“I think I know this smell. When those aliens got wounded, Scully, their green blood, it smelled…before I got toxic burns that is, it smelled almost like this. I think it’s an old UFO crash site.”

The hangar’s door opened. They quieted.

“Hoof. Fresh fucking air, finally. Where are you going, Morri?”

“Need to take a leak. Do you know where to buy milk at this hour? Wife’s gonna have my head if I come home empty-handed again.”

“I don’t know, maybe the gas station’s worth checking out? Everything else is sure closed by now.”

The steps came closer. The agents held their breaths.

“Oohfffff.” The stream of urine hit a piece of metal opposite Mulder. He jerked in disgust. It seemed to go on forever.

“For God’s sake, Morri, did you hold that all day? Don’t you have a bathroom on your floor?”

“Yeah yeah. I guess it flows better outside”. There was a zip noise.

“C’mon man, I’m tired as hell.”

They waited before their steps quieted. “Did that fucker just pee on the UFO?” Scully has never heard Mulder’s voice sound so shrill.

“Well, that certainly explains the smell here.”

There were some guffaws and ewwwws over the comm.

“I can’t say for sure, but these carvings were likely made by an engraving machine. And they wouldn’t have left it out here in the open if it was genuine. It’s probably just a government inside joke or something. Or maybe a decoy. You’re looking too hard for something that isn’t there.”

“Yeah… you’re probably right. And they laugh and piss on our efforts to uncover the truth.”

She took his hand. “Let’s go. It stinks here.” They went on.

“Can we go sit over there? I’m tired of dragging this shit around.”

The patch of grass didn’t look particularly comfortable, but Scully nodded.

“Hey, be careful what you’re calling shit! This tech is wor…” Mulder disconnected one of the comm’s wires and Frohike’s voice quieted.

“I’m sorry I dragged you out here, Scully. I really hoped we’d see something more. I mean, yeah those crafts were phenomenal, but it’s not much to go on. Even if they are using alien technology in them, we can’t really…I think we better go before I get you into more trouble.”

“Mulder, listen to me.” She took her headset off. She was still holding his hand, rubbing the soft skin between his thumb and a knuckle. “I think at this point we established that I want the truth as much as you do. I love the trouble you get me into. Yes, this plan was stupid, but we’re here and we’re okay. There’s still a chance to find something. Let’s rest for a bit and move on. We always do, right?” She gave him a tentative Scully smile and it was almost as…

Did she just say she loved him? Well, she said she loved the trouble, but it sounded like he was the trouble, but like in a good way…No, better not to read into it. The night sky was beautiful, and even more beautiful reflecting in her eyes. Mulder felt like his heart was threatening to explode out of his chest and he couldn’t speak for a moment. He kissed her hand which was clutched in his.

She moved closer to him and tried to lay her head on his shoulder. It bumped into a metal gear piece of the prototype suit. She cursed and tried to adjust her head, inevitably tangling her hair in a plastic buckle nearby.

More cursing from both of them.

“Here, let me help, I can see it better.” He was now cradling her cheek trying to keep her head steady and close to his shoulder so he wouldn’t yank her hair.

“Tickles.” She giggled.

He got the hair out of the buckle, but wasn’t ready to let go of her face. She leaned closer, more vast and beautiful than any galaxy. He prayed there weren’t any bees nearby and went to meet her lips.

He felt her soft breath against his lips when there was a sudden buzz somewhere on their lap. Scully must’ve had similar fears because she swing her hands rapidly only succeeding in sending her headset to the ground. It was buzzing insistently.

“What is it, guys?” She scrolled the volume wheel up.

All she got was loud static. Then, sputtering and finally Frohike’s voice breaking: “…repeat…spotted us, retreating to… chased, it’s possible they can trace your location… the prototype out of there… hands on it…”

“Frohike, do you read? What the hell’s happened? Where are you?” More static.

Mulder got into Scully’s microphone. “Do they know where we are? Guys come on!” Nothing.

“Mulder.”Scully gestured at their left. There were projector lights spinning rapidly on the ground from the roof of the building they’d just left. “We need to get out of here. They’re probably after us.”

“Yeah. C’mon.”

They ran in the opposite direction of the gunmen's jeep. One of the projector lights was getting dangerously close to their trajectory.

“Scully! Get down!” There was a pair of soldiers on their far left.

The first shot raised a cloud of dust from the ground. The second hit a steel hatch a few feet away. The third hit Mulder in the right butt cheek. He couldn’t breathe from the overwhelming shock of pain that nailed him to the ground.

“Mulder! You’ve got to open this hatch!” Scully seemed to be dragging him somewhere by the straps of his suit. He opened his mouth to tell her he might be losing a leg but got a mouthful of dust in it. Everything went hazy.

***

“Mulder! God, you need to get up!” Scully was still dragging him, but now there was concrete floor beneath him.

“Where... where are we?” They were in some kind of dark tunnel. He gulped and coughed struggling with the dryness in his throat. “Scully, they shot me in the butt, I can’t…” He tried to get up, but yelped in pain and fell to his knees again.

“What? Mulder, there isn’t any blood… You must’ve hit your head when you tripped. We’ll get you to the hospital once we get out of here. Come on, they must be following!”

“No, Scully, I’m telling you!” He coughed again. ”They got me in the butt! I… I don’t think I can walk. You have to go alone, Scully!”

He wiggled out of his jeans and tried to access the injury. His butt showed no signs of blood.

Scully pulled out a flashlight and tugged down the backside of his boxers.

“Ouch!”

“Mulder… You got Antarctica on your ass.”

“Wha?..” There was a big ugly bruise blooming in the shape of his new keychain.

“I think the bullet grazed your butt, but the key chain deflected it.” Scully grinned and snapped his waistband back.

“So…I have to thank your blacksmithing skills for saving my butt this time?”

“Later. We need to find another escape Mulder. Or hide. They’re gonna be here soon and nothing will save butts this time.”

She helped him into his jeans, draped his arm over her shoulder, and they headed off.

“Did they see where we went?” Mulder asked.

“No idea. There were several hatches. They’ll figure out soon enough, though.” She huffed.

Mulder was quite heavy.

“What’s this do you think? Some kind of bunker?”

“Yeah, that’d be my guess. I mean lots of things can go wrong with experimental air crafts. And if they do use nuclear engines, as Frohike affirms in his article…”

“My, Dr.Scully! You keep up with the Gunmen’s latest issues?” He did rub off on her apparently.

“It was on your desk. I was bored. Look, there’s a light ahead! Do the heat sensors read anything?” Scully gestured forth.

“Yeah, but it’s not moving. I don’t think there are people there. And it’s not like we have any choice on where to go.” He squeezed her shoulder a bit. It was small, warm and strong. He felt braver.

“Let’s hurry.”

***

“It’s… hovering,” Scully said.

It was hovering. It was a flying saucer and it was hovering. Mulder’s knees buckled and he leaned on Scully heavily, almost sending them both on the ground.

They moved closer. The thing was also humming. It was relatively small, made of dark greenish metal and looked a lot like something from a low-budget sci-fi movie.

“I think it’s some kind of gravity distortion device…How… Maybe these things control the electromagnetic field somehow…” Scully gestured at metal cylinder structures surrounding the saucer.

“Scully that’s a freaking UFO!” Mulder’s voice was high and full of wonder.

“I can see what it looks like. Don’t you think it’s…I don’t know…too…tacky?”

Mulder looked at her like he did when she shot him. The humming got louder. “Look, you offended it.”

“Is there anyone inside the thing? Or do they control it remotely?”

“I don’t know, the heat sensors only show one big warm spot and it’s the craft. There seem to be no people… or anyone else here. But maybe it blocks the radars.”

There was a remote thud from the tunnel behind them.

“Shit. Where do we go Scully?”

“I don’t see any other exits here.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I’m not thinking anymore.” Scully took a deep breath and got beneath the aircraft in the search for the entrance. He followed, limping.

“Nothing here. Mulder, try your spacesuit thingy.”

“I don’t see anything I can connect the hacking tool to, there are no locks here.”

“How about that thing? It looks like it has controls or something.” They ran to one of the metal cylindrical structures near the saucer. Mulder slapped the hacking tool onto a scanner on the side of the craft and the only button on the panel near it turned green. He shrugged and pressed it.

There was a deafening rattle. They looked up. The UFO didn’t react, but the roof of the bunker was opening to reveal a breathtaking vast canvas of stars above them.

“Well… At least we found the exit.” Scully whispered.

The stomping of army boots was getting louder. Suddenly, the stars above them were replaced by a bright light.

***

Mulder blinked and yawned. It was warm and the air was fresh. He looked over at Scully. She was so pretty when she slept. She was pretty all the time, of course, but her sleeping form took her beauty to a whole different level.

Why was she sleeping on the floor? Why were they both sleeping on the floor? Why was the floor transparent? Where the hell were they?! He sat up and yelped. His butt was hurting.

“Scully.” He cupped her cheek carefully. No reaction. “Scully! Please wake up, come on!” He shook her shoulder and laid his head on her chest to listen to her heart.

“Muller…whach you doing?” she was frowning.

“Jeez, Scully, you scared me. I was checking for your pulse.”

“That’s not even how you check…Mulder what the…Where are we?”

***

They figured they must have gotten inside the flying saucer, somehow. Or it had abducted them. And it was transparent from the inside. Either that or they were having another giant mushroom hallucination. They seemed to be floating in space.

“Where do you think they’re taking us?” Scully has been exploring their surroundings and decided that the room was some kind of a big transparent capsule. She hugged her knees and looked small.

“What do you mean, “they”?”

“I don’t know. Military, aliens, you tell me. Someone must be controlling this thing.” He thought she might have sniffed. It was scary. He wanted to cry, too.

“I don’t know. And I’m not even sure we’re moving.”

“Hm. We’ll probably die of dehydration, then. The human body is capable of surviving without water for 3 to 7 days. And we’re more suspectable to dehydration due to physical exertion. I’m already thirsty as hell.”

“Scully. There’s a water bottle in the back of the suit. Help me.” He turned his back to her.

“What? Did you pack for camping or something?” she reached into his suit back pockets.

“Well, we were heading to a desert…But as a matter of fact I do have a swiss knife and a flashlight with me”.

Scully produced the water bottle.

“Do we stretch it out, Doc?”

Scully huffed, gulped down half the bottle and handed it to him. He finished it. Screwed the cap back on. “Do you know anything about space littering laws?”

She gave him a small smile. They sat in silence for a bit. The space around them was magnificent, serene and dead.

“Mulder. Whatever happens next, I want you to know. This is the most extraordinary thing I’ve ever experienced. Even if it is a hallucination. I’m so proud of what we’re doing and I feel happy being on this journey with you.”

He swallowed his heart again and scooted closer to her.

“Thank you, Scully. For both choosing to walk this journey and for doing it with me. I don’t think I ever really loved it before we started doing it together. That’s cliche, but you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. And to the world actually, because I don’t think there could ever be a person better...”

She kissed him. Actually kissed him. On the lips. And nothing happened. No bees, no bullets. But everything happened. Her lips were soft, her nose was cold, and it felt like the universe touched him. His hand went through her hair, grazing her nape, another cradled her cheek. She sighed into him.

He moaned and licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth, inviting him inside. She tasted like nothing else he’d tasted before and like everything he’d ever wanted to taste. They shared the kiss and the space.

They separated gasping for air. “Do you know how to get this thing off?” Scully tugged at the straps on his suit.

“Not really.” He started to unbuckle everything he could find and reach. She helped.

“I think this hole on the side is big enough. You need to sneak your hand through here first.” Thanks to Scully’s problem-solving skills, he got out in under a minute.

“You think I’m ready for the restraining jacket gigs? I could be a contortionist.”

“Oh yeah, that nail eating circus guy’s got nothing on you.” She marked her words by taking the hem of her top and tugging it up up and away. He gasped. There was a lot of skin and he wanted to touch it.

“Touch me, Mulder”, she pulled him down and they stumbled to the floor. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her lips again. The feeling of her smooth tongue against his, awkward clash of teeth, her little sighs against him made him shiver. He nuzzled her cheek, peppering her jaw and neck with kisses. He wanted to stay and kiss every single inch of her forever, but he had only one set of lips and there were a lot of inches to cover, so he settled for a long and thorough exploration.

He inhaled the sweet smell of her, laving his tongue down her clavicle, pressing into the softness at the top of her breast with his lips, while she weaved her nails through his hair. His eyelashes were grazing the skin of her chest, and it tickled slightly. He spread his palms across her lower back and moved them up across the taught muscles of her back, stopping at her shoulder blades. His fingers moved across her bra clasp.

“Can I?” He looked up at her.

“Yeah,” Scully replied.

He fumbled with the thing longer than he hoped for but finally succeeded at unfastening the garment and slid it off her shoulders. Her breasts were in front of him full and round and small and perfectly irresistible. He couldn’t wait a second before bending and taking a painfully tight rosy nipple into his mouth. He sucked it lightly and she sighed. It felt incredibly good in his mouth and he wanted to taste the other one. He licked and tweaked both of them, pinched lightly and blew cold air on them. Scully was moaning and breathing erratically, enjoying his ministrations. He was playing with Scully’s nipples and she liked it, it dawned on him. If it was a hallucination, then he never wanted to wake up.

He could feel the heat from her center as she wriggled against him, struggling to get him out of his shirt. Her cool hands sneaked beneath it and were exploring his sides curiously. He shivered.

Finally not being able to bear it any longer he distanced himself and began yanking his clothes off. She smiled and followed his train of thought, getting her pants off. He was quicker though and moved for another kiss.

“I won,” he whispered against her smile.

“Then help,” she put his hands on her panties.

He tugged them off, trailing kisses down her thighs. Then, barely grazing a soft red bush in between and inhaling her savory sweet aroma, he kissed up to her belly button and squeezed her butt cheeks in his hands.

“The socks, Mulder,” Scully quipped. “Get my socks off.”

He growled, complied and was rewarded with her legs falling open presenting the best thing he’d ever seen.

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s a vagina, Mulder,” she giggled.

“It’s very pretty.”

Her thanks drowned in a long moan as he placed his mouth on her and started licking. He answered with a moan too and it vibrated through her core. He was lapping and sucking and probing with his tongue through every fold and crevice he could. His eyes were closed in delight and his brows furrowed in concentration.

Her heart, already overflowing with love for this man was threatening to burst out of her chest. It wasn’t just sex. Mulder was pouring all of his love and devotion and gratitude in this act and seemed intent on dissolving completely into her.

She felt a warm wave of arousal flow over her and gush into him. He felt her thighs tremble when he started easing a finger inside her. She was hot and wet and heavenly. He started moving his finger carefully when her moans got higher, back arched, and her hand searched blindly for his. Another hand held him close to her, unsteadily. He squeezed her hand while she moaned his name and squeezed his finger back with her inner muscles, gasping and gushing more liquid for him. He didn’t stop until her twitching subsided and she gently pushed his head away from her. He laid on her thigh.

“That was… Mulder,” she sighed, not finding eloquence. She tugged him up by the hand.

“I have to agree, even though I have trouble believing it,” he grinned.

She kissed him on the lips, tasting herself mixed with his own unique essence. It was delightful. He went to lie on his side, putting his hand under her head so they could continue kissing. Scully draped her hand and leg over him languidly, bringing their bodies close together, relishing the feel of his torso against her. Her nipples rubbed against his chest as their stomachs brushed against each other slightly, his hardness teasing the top of her thighs. She went to suck on his tongue slightly, which elicited a high whimper from him.

“I’m ready for you, Mulder,” she said. “I want you inside.”

She hoisted her leg higher up, opening herself to him. He took his cock in his hand and slid the tip inside slowly, his hand shaking slightly. They both moaned. Scully moved her pelvis forward to engulf more of his length. They felt their bodies finally reaching the harmony their souls had found years ago.

Their minds were close behind. “I love you, Scully. God, I love you so much.”

She let out the happiest sigh-laugh he could imagine and rolled him on his back.

“I love you too, Mulder. With all I have.” She sank down, taking him all the way in and they both saw stars in each other's eyes. The stars exploded and galaxies were born and love was the only thing that mattered.

***

Scully woke up very tired. Half of her body was soft and warm, the other - stiff, prickly and achy. She opened her eyes and saw a chest. Mulder’s chest. Mulder's naked chest. She was engulfed in Mulder’s embrace and they were laying naked on the grass. She sat up, startling him out of sleep.

“Are we back? How are we back?” She spotted a pile of clothing near them and started putting hers on and throwing Mulder his garments. Their equipment was in the same pile.

“Do we even know where“back” is?” Mulder asked back. There was only grass and bushes everywhere he could see.

“Well, Earth, I hope.” She took a deep breath. “Mulder, I think they drugged us.”

“What? Are you talking about the space? And UFO? And…”

“Yes, I remember what I saw. Or what we think we saw. It… it might have happened in our heads only. What if they harvested that hallucinogenic mushroom and now are testing it out there? And we walked into the spore dispensers in that bunker?”

“Are you suggesting a government conspiracy, Agent Scully?”

“Are you suggesting that we let out a friendly sentient UFO from area 51, escaped and had sex in it? And then it took us back to Washington?” Scully asked.

“Yes? Because it happened! And the military would’ve taken the prototype suit away, but here it is! And why do you think that we’re in Washington?”

“I…don't know. I remember thinking it’d be nice if the spaceship took us back to Washington.”

Mulder grinned but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, shut up. I might have heard where the military were taking us through hallucinations.”

“Listen, Scully… I know what happened is big and if you want us to go back to normal I’ll accept it. But if you really didn’t wanna do it and think it was the drugs…”

“What? Mulder…”

“Wait, let me finish, if it wasn’t consensual…”

“Mulder, I love you! The drugs didn’t make me do it! Or say it. And you were pretty vocal too. Did you mean it?”

“Oh. Hell yes. I did.”

They were unsure who moved next, but they met and kissed so desperately they were out of breath. They stared at each other in wonder.

“Wanna help me carry the prototype? This thing is fucking heavy. And my butt still hurts.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s silly. Yes, they did the Naruto run. Yes, they had sex in space in a friendly sentient ufo. Yes, there are probably has enough plot holes and dumb stuff to rival My Struggles. But I had a lot of fun with it. Thank you so much to @postmodernpromartheus on tumblr for her wonderful beta work! She made this thing like 217% more readable. I’ll die for anyone who leaves a comment.


End file.
